Changes
by Erbear09
Summary: It all happened so fast. Most times I wish I was the one killed that night, it would make things so much easier.  Maya/Emily
1. Changes

**Changes**

**AN: I am in love with Pretty Little Liars now. Maya and Emily are hands down my favorite couple. This is my first attempt at writing a Maya/Emily story so bare with me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to ABC and everyone else that is affiliated with it. I do have to cats though.**

**Summary: It all happened so fast. Most times I wish I was the one killed that night, it would make things so much easier.**

**Maya**

Changes. They're inevitable. Some people embrace them and others run from them. I happen to fall into the "runs away from them" category. I never wanted to move to Rosewood but my parents insisted that moving here would be a good change for me and my sister. They say that San Francisco was a bit too fast paced for me. I can't say that they were wrong though, I got caught up with a few infatuations that did me more harm than good. I guess you can say that I've got a few skeletons hidden deep in my closet and I don't plan on letting anyone in on them. My old life wasn't the best but I had become accustomed to the constant pain that I caused myself. The pain that I allowed others to inflict on me. It was unhealthy, but safe. I never had to guess what the day would bring or the different attitudes people would have towards me and vice versa. The monotony that ensued my life is what kept me sane and I was comfortable with that.

The day I found out that my parents decided for us to move was bittersweet. I would finally be able to escape the personal hell that I had created for myself, but I would also have to leave the few friends that I had been able to keep. Most people in the town that I lived in didn't bother to talk to me and most of the others kept all conversations as brief as possible. They were all hard on me about what happened, but I was ten times harder on myself. I don't think that I'll ever be able to be happy unless I get rid of all the guilt that I still harbor in my heart. If you can even call it a heart still. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some cold-hearted witch. I love my parents and my sister, even if she is adopted; I still love her the same. I'll never be able to fall in love again. At least I don't think that I will. That doesn't matter now anyway, it's not like I can stay behind anyway, I'll just have to learn to like our new town.

**Emily**

I can't believe Alison's parents sold the house. I understand that it must have been hard to live in the house with Alison being gone, but it is hard to think of anyone else living there. I don't want anyone else sleeping in her room, eating in her kitchen, or even watching TV in her living room. They should have just left everything the way it was for when Alison was finally found. I think that I am probably the only one in this town that thinks that there is still a chance of her being alive. Part of me believes that she's gone just like everyone else but another part of me likes to imagine that she is on vacation somewhere on this really exotic island and any day now she'll come back in to town to tell everyone of her adventures. That is a little farfetched, even for me, but I just can't let her go yet. I never really had a chance to show her how much I cared for her. Alison was my first and only love, whether she liked it or not. Whether liked it or not. But none of that matters now. Alison is gone and I have to move on.

**AN: So this is all that I have so far. Review and let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Rewriting my Life

Rewriting my Life (Part One)

AN: So here is chapter two. Hope you enjoy

Maya

When I was younger I thought that packing for vacation was terrible. My mother was completely anal about everything. She would ask me the same question ten different ways and then she would make me double check things even though she knew I either had it or did it already. "Make sure you have all of your clothes. Did you pack an extra toothbrush? Make sure you have enough panties. Make sure your sister has all of her clothes. Did she pack an extra toothbrush? If Riley didn't pack her sunscreen, make sure that you do. She may be half Mexican but that girl burns." I had a little suspicion that she just wanted to annoy me but, I'm not exactly sure. But as I was saying, I thought vacation packing was terrible, until we had to prepare to move. It was truly horrific. My mom was usually easy going, besides vacations, but she was a complete monster and not the kind Lady Gaga is always talking about. She was like Grendel on crack. Two days before our moving day I already had everything packed. All of my posters were off of the wall, the random pictures that were scattered around my room were sealed away in one of my many boxes and all of my clothes and shoes were neatly packed in suitcases and more ridiculously sized boxes. I was slowly coming to grips with the fact that I was going to be leaving everything I've ever known behind. I had my entire life packed into boxes that sat in my soon to be old living room. Now we played the waiting game.

I sat on my bed in the middle of my almost empty room. Knees pressed against my chest and my back against the headboard. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, listening as the rain rhythmically tapped my window. With the curtains open, the streetlights illuminated my surroundings. The atmosphere was calm and I contemplated the new life I was about to embark on. Suddenly I heard footsteps in the hallway. The footsteps stopped in front of my room then there was a single knock at the door before it was opened. I didn't need to look up to know who it was; there was only one person in this family brave enough to just walk into my room, especially at this time of night.

My sister Riley closes the door behind her and walks over to my bed. "Hey little one." Even though she's younger than me, Riley has always called me "little one". It may have something to do with her being 5'9 and me being 5'2. And the fact that she can bench-press me but that's not important right now.

"Mexico, have a seat." I point to the edge of my bed letting her know to have a seat even though I know she won't sit there.

After a minute or two of silence I open my eyes to see Riley standing next to my bed, looking out the adjacent window while obviously in deep thought. I've only known her for about a year and a half but, we are extremely close. She doesn't talk to that many people and the ones she does talk to only know what she wants them to see, but I can read her like an open book. I'm not sure why that is though. I never made an effort to know anything about her, I just did and vise versa. It is really weird how connected we are now but I can't complain. Her friendship was there for me when I didn't have anything else or anyone else and I will forever be grateful for that.

I am finally pulled out of my own thoughts when I feel the bed sink in. Riley sits directly in front of me and stares into my eyes. I hate when she does this. 'Stop doing that." I warn her, doing my best to look stern. She doesn't respond which pisses me off." You know I hate when you do this. Whatever you're thinking is wrong. I'm happy to move. The people in this town are horrible. I can't wait to get to Rosewood. I'm sure people there will be accepting, loving and they don't know anything about my past so this should be great." I felt fresh tears sting my eyes. I didn't want to cry right now, but my eyes had a mind of their own. Riley pulled me into her arms as I lay my head on her chest directly above her heart. She rubs my back in a circular motion in the way that always comforts me. As the tears slow down my eyes get heavier. The beat of her heart drowns out when Riley begins to talk. "You're going to be alright little one. We all are. Rosewood isn't horrible. They aren't very loving though. They are judgmental and the town is small. I'm just warning you. That's one of the reasons that I left. Now get some sleep." I felt her press her lips to my temple and I finally drifted off to sleep.

AN: This is the first part of chapter two; the next part will be Emily's POV. Riley is a character that I am introducing into the story. She will be apart of the main plot and she is Maya's connection to Rosewood. You can just think of Riley as the other little liar. Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
